Happy B'day Kitty
by G.Nara
Summary: Demi chappy limited edition. / Jadi Grimm, maafkan aku / Pluk! Rukia memasukan butir kecil berwarna putih ke dalam kaleng di sebelah kanannya. / "Rukia..." Panggilan Grimmjow itu mengejutkannya. / Special Grimmjow b'day/ NC-17/ RnR?


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**OOC, AU, NC-17, SPOILER, BAD-AUTHOR, Smut/Lime/Lemon(?), PWP?(?).**

**Full KittyBunny**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Rukia memasuki kediaman Jaegerjaquez yang megah ini dengan kantong penuh minuma alkohol kalengan serta daging asap di plastik yang lain. Kakinya terpacu santai seolah telah terbiasa berada di rumah bernuansa putih ini, menaiki tangga yang sedikit melingkar di sudut ruangan sana, dan menggapai pintu pertama setelah tangga.

Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk, menampakkan seorang pria dengan surai biru langit yang tengah asik memainkan playstationnya dengan serius. Rukia tersenyum penuh maksud, menyembunyikan kantong makanan ke belakang tubuhnya dan beranjak mendekati pria itu. Duduk tepat di samping pria itu dan langsung merangkul tangannya manja.

"Grimmy~"

Ia memanggil manja namun hal itu malah membuat pria bernama lengkap Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez itu tersentak kaget hingga avatar pembalap yang digunakannya dalam game gagal menjadi juara pertama.

Rukia menatap kekasihnya itu meletakkan stick gamenya, kemudian berbalik memandang Rukia dengan pandangan tak sedap. Namun hal itu diabaikan Rukia, ia terus bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya sembari terus memanggil, "Grimmy~ Grimmy~ Grimmy~", persis seperti kucing yang tengah manja kepada majikannya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap begini?" Rukia merasakan Grimmjow melepaskan rangkulannya, membuat Rukia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa tidak boleh aku bermanja-manja padamu? Aku 'kan kekasihmu."

Kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa singkat sembari menyentul jidat Rukia sebagai respon. "Aku tahu kau pasti sedang menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Beritahu aku!"

Rukia mengusap jidatnya singkat. Lalu bergerak mengambil kantong-kantong yang tadi dibawanya dan menunjukkan kantong itu kepada Grimmjow tanpa lupa menyertakan senyuman manisnya.

"Kita minum hari ini ya?"

Ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit bergidik. Rukia tahu, Grimmjow pasti berpikir kenapa Rukia melakukan hal yang selama ini selalu ditolaknya. Ah, apalagi kalau bukan sesuatu yang terjadi di kampusnya pagi tadi. Rangiku datang dengan sejuta senyum sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto dirinya dan kekasihnya yang seorang directure muda itu. Gin-san—begitulah Rukia memanggilnya.

Rangiku menunjukkan foto dimana sang kekasih tengah terlelap di sampingnya—topless, sedang rangiku hanya dengan bra pinknya memasang pose dengan jari membentuk huruf v ke kamera. Ia memamerkan foto itu dengan bangga kepada Rukia dan mengatakan hal-hal pribadi yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya itu semalam suntuk sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Berpikir jika temannya itu tak tahu malu? Yah begitulah dia jika sudah berkumpul bersama Rukia.

Lalu, cerita diperparah ketika Rangiku tiba-tiba mengajak Rukia bertaruh. Ia menantang Rukia untuk bisa memotret dirinya bersama Grimmjow yang terlelap, dengan kissmark di tubuh Grimmjow—setidaknya lebih dari 5 kissmark harus terlihat di tubuh Grimmjow dalam foto Rukia.

Semula Rukia menolak hal itu, namun mendengar imbalan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan boneka chappy limitied edition—yang hanya di produksi dua buah oleh perusahaan kekasih Rangiku—ia jadi terpacu untuk melakukan hal itu. Meski kartu kreditnya harus menjadi bahan taruhan, dan juga ia harus bersikap sok manis kepada kekasihnya saat ini. Padahal biasanya kekasihnya itu yang akan bersikap manja. Jelas jika kini Grimmjow curiga Rukia mau melakukan semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow bergidik di tempatnya. Rukia bersikap lain dari biasanya hari ini. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Ia tampak mencurigakan. Mengajak Grimmjow minum? Tidak lihatkah jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Apa ia ingin menghabiskan malam di sini? Jika iya, Grimmjow akan dengan senang hati meladeninya.

"Minum? Kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku?" Grimmjow menyeringai, membuat kekasihnya itu merona tipis kemudian menurunkan kantong di tangannya ke permukaan lantai.

"Emm, tidak juga. A-Aku hanya sedang ingin minum bersama seseorang—"

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah?" potong Grimmjow, ia membuat kekasihnya itu semakin canggung dengan seringainya.

"Tidak!" Rukia menyergah. "Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah! Aku ajak orang lain saja."

Rukia bersiap beranjak bersama kantong-kantongnya sebelum akhirnya Grimmjow menahan lengan kecil kekasihnya itu. Menariknya untuk kemudian duduk berdua di atas karpet macan di kamar Grimmjow. Ia memangku Rukia, membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit memerah di atasnya.

"Baiklah, bukakan sekaleng untukku."

Grimmjow berucap sedikit manja ke telinga Rukia, sengaja menghembuskan napasnya hingga kekasihnya itu jadi memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya segera bergerak dari pangkuan Grimmjow dan melemparkan sekaleng minuman kepada Grimmjow.

"Buka saja sendiri!"

"Huh, begini sikapmu setelah mengajakku minum?"

"Kau yang menahanku, ingat! Aku sudah berniat pergi tadi."

Sebuah senyum miring tercetak di bibir Grimmjow. Benar-benar kekasihnya ini, apa ia ingin Grimmjow melepas sesuatu yang sedang ia tahan saat ini?

"Kau menyebalkan, Rukia."

"Peduli, ble."

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

"_Ingat! Lebih dari lima kissmark, dan satu lagi! Aku mau kau yang mendominasi(?), jika kau mengerti maksudku. Taruhan akan gagal jika sampai Grimm-kun mengetahui ini. Kau paham Rukia?"_

Mendominasi? Batin Rukia. Aku sangat tahu pikiran kotormu itu Rangiku. Tapi, maaf saja. Aku hanya akan membuat pria kucing ini mabuk dan kemudian menaruh kissmark ke tubuhnya. Kau takkan tahu betapa liarnya dia jika ia tahu aku menaruh tanda padanya. Tapi, bicara soal mabuk…

Hah~

Rukia mendesah. Sudah kaleng ke 10 yang diteguk Grimmjow, namun pria itu masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda mabuk padanya. Ia masih memainkan gamenya dengan kesadaran penuh tanpa salah memencet tombol sticknya sekalipun.

Sial! Apa Rukia harus menggunakan obat yang dibawahnya tadi? Obat yang selalu digunakan nee-sannya ketika sulit tidur—yah, begitulah alasan sang nee-san ketika Rukia tanyakan. Tapi, memasukan obat ini ke minuman kekasihnya, apa tidak apa?

Ahh Tidak! Tidak!, jerit Rukia dalam hati. Demi Chappy limited edition, Rukia harus memilikinya, ia tak mungkin memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli boneka mahal itu, sekalipun kakak iparnya adalah seorang pengusaha ternama yang bersedia membelikannya boneka itu. Ya, Ia selalu ingin mendapatkan boneka itu dengan uang yang ia tabung—atau diperolehnya sendiri. Jadi Grimm, maafkan aku~

Pluk!

Rukia memasukan butir kecil berwarna putih ke dalam kaleng di sebelah kanannya, yang mana adalah kaleng milik kekasihnya.

Grimmjow sendiri terlihat sangat fokus pada gamenya, hingga tak sadar jika Rukia melakukan hal itu dan jadi ikut larut memandang kekasihnya itu bermain.

"Rukia..." Panggilan Grimmjow itu mengejutkannya.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku snake di lemari sana?"

"Ah? Aa!"

Rukia melangkah menggapai sebuah lemari pendek di dekat pintu. Membuka pintu lemarinya, kemudian mengambil sebungkus dari beberapa snake rasa ballado di sana, lalu berbalik ketika mendapati Grimmjow meminum minumannya.

Hm. Sebuah lengkungan tercipta dibibir Rukia. Dalam batinnya ia menjerit ria. Chappy limited edition, I'm coming.

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya ada yang kurang, sejak ia memulai bermain game. Oh, ia belum menyentuh daging asap yang dibawa Rukia meski mulutnya ingin mengunyah sesuatu. Ia ingin menikmati minumannya dengan snake kesukaannya, rasanya itu pas.

"Rukia…" Grimmjow meletakkan stick playstationnya, dan nampaknya itu mengejutkan Rukia di sampingnya. Mereka saling pandang sejenak.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku snake di lemari sana?"

"Ah? Aa!"

Rukia melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya, mengambil snake kesukaan Grimmjow ketika pria itu melirik dua kaleng di samping kanannya. Ia nampak bingung, yang mana minumannya tadi? Ia terlalu serius pada gamenya hingga lupa mana letak minumannya.

Kanan? Atau Kiri?

Ah, Ia mengambil kaleng yang berada di sebelah kanannya, meneguk habis sisa kaleng itu ketika Rukia beranjak mendekatinya. Kekasihnya itu terlihat senang, entah ada apa. Ia dengan sukarela membukakan bungkus snake Grimmjow dan menyuapkannya. Ya sudahlah, Grimmjow takkan komplein dengan kelakuannya ini. Toh ia menyukai Rukia memanjakannya.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit berlalu, Grimmjow memenangkan gamenya dan menghentikan permainannya. Ia bergerak mengambil satu kaleng di sampingnya yang sejak tadi tak disentuh Rukia.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Rukia, membuat Grimmjow membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Mengantuk? Oh, apa kau ingin tidur denganku?" adik Kuchiki Hisana itu memerah, lalu menggeleng. "Kkh~ habiskan ini, setelah itu aku ingin mengajakmu taruhan minum."

Grimmjow mengulurkan kaleng di tangannya, memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedikit tercengang.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa minum banyak Grimm, kau sendiri tahu bukan?"

"Bukannya kau ke sini untuk melakukan ini?"

Rukia mendesah, menghela napasnya sejenak kemudian mengambil kaleng itu dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Pintar!" Grimmjow tertawa kemudian menepuk puncak kepala kekasihnya. Mereka lalu duduk berhadapan dengan kaleng minuman di hadapan mereka.

Ini pertanda buruk untuk Rukia, sedang terbalik untuk Grimmjow, ia yakin kekasihnya itu akan kalah lebih dulu.

"Grimm, besok pagi aku masih ada praktek di kelas Mayuri-sensei. Bagaimana kalau setelah melakukan ini, aku tertidur seharian? Kita hentikan ini, oke!"

Bunyi kaleng yang terbuka menggema. Grimmjow belum merespon, ia sibuk membuka kaleng-kaleng tersebut dan meletakkan satu ke depan Rukia berikut dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menamanimu tertidur seharian."

"Sinting! Bagaimana dengan nilaiku nanti?" caci Rukia.

"Oh ayolah. Satu-dua gelas saja. Deal?"

"Mmmng? Ah, baiklah. Tapi, kau harus menjamin, setelah ini aku akan keluar dari kamarmu dalam kondisi baik-baik saja."

"Oh aku tidak janji untuk yang satu itu, Bunny sayang."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ya, setidaknya aku harus mengecupmu sebelum pergi, atau mungkin berbaring berdua dengamu di sana?" Grimmjow bergelik kecil, menunjukkan ranjang putih bersihnya.

"Uh!" Rukia melemparkan kaleng kosongnya kepada Grimmjow yang kini tertawa riang. Senang melihat kekasihnya itu memerah malu karenannya.

"Saa! Kita mulai?"

"Aa, tapi jamin dulu."

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

Glek~ Glek~ Glek~Glek~ ahh…

Rukia tertidur di atas karpet sementara Grimmjow baru saja menghabiskan kaleng terakhirnya.

"Aku menang!" Grimmjow berucap bangga ketika mendapati Rukia memejamkan matanya. Pipi kekasihnya itu memerah. Efek mabuk dan tertidur? Oh, benar-benar menggemaskan.

Grimmjow melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul 10, sebaiknya ia mengantar kekasihnya ini pulang sebelum telepon rumahnya berdering dan dia mendapatkan teror dari kakak ipar Rukia.

"Rukia~ Hei, bangun pemabuk! Hanya lima kaleng dan kau terkapar seperti ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada kakakmu? Oi, Rukia~ bangunlah.."

Grimmjow mengguncang tubuh Rukia. Kekasihnya itu nampak seperti menggigil dan napasnya tak teratur. Tunggu! Apa ia—overdosis? Tidak mungkin.

"Hei~ Ayo bangung pemalas. Aku tak ingin mendapatkan telepon teror dari Byakuya!" Grimmjow menarik lengan Rukia berdiri, dan memandang kekasihnya itu. Ada yang salah! Ia berkeringat padahal pendingin di kamar Grimmjow aktif. Lalu, tangannya yang sejak tadi memegang selangkangnya itu, apa dia mau ke kamar mandi?

"Grimm-hahh—Grimmy~" ucapnya serak, dan mengundang Grimmjow untuk menegang seketika.

"A-Ada apa denganmu, Rukia?"

"Hahh~ apa… kau tidak mengantuk, Grimm?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu aku mengantuk?"

**Brakk..**

Rukia kembali terbaring ke atas karpet, ia terdengar seperti mendesah dan tangannya terus memegang selangkangnya, bahkan meremas di sana. Ada apa ini? Apa Grimmjow melewatkan sesuatu?

"Sial~" lirih ia mendengar Rukia mengumpat. Benar terjadi sesuatu rupanya.

"Oi, ada apa ini Rukia? Kau kenapa?" Grimmjow kembali mengangkat tubuh Rukia untuk menatapnya. Tubuh kekasihnya itu sangat lemas dan bisa saja langsung terkapar ke atas karpet jika Grimmjow tak menahannya seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak—ugh~ bukan apa-apa!"

Rukia masih terus menutupi, meski tubuhnya terus bergetar. Ia membuat Grimmjow semakin menaut dalam alisnya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Rukia? Kenapa kau jadi bertingkah begini?"

Rukia melepas tangan Grimmjow dari tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali jatuh kepermukaan lantai sebelum merangkak kecil menjauhi Grimmjow.

.

.

"AHH~"

Rukia mendesah, dan terdiam di tempatnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, membuat Grimmjow akhirnya kembali meraih lengannya. Sayang, kali ini cengkraman itu terasa berbeda. Rukia membuka sedikit matanya yang berair dan memandang Grimmjow yang tengah memegang sebuah bungkus bening berisi obat berwarna putih, dan itu berhasil membuatnya terbelalak dalam kondisinya.

"Aku rasa, aku tahu apa yang terjadi Rukia." Sekilas ia melihat Grimmjow menyeringai kepadanya. "Kau nakal Rukia. Sengaja menggunakan obat ini untuk membuatku menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak! Hahh~ Bukan seperti itu, ugh~" sangkal Rukia.

"Lalu jika bukan? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" Grimmjow mendekatkan jarak wajah mereka. Kemudian memegang pinggang ramping Rukia. "Apa di sini panas?"

Ugh~

Rukia melengkuh ketika tangan Grimmjow mengusap bagian tengan celana pendeknya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya keras, mulai tak suka sensasi ini. Ia bisa gila!

"Tidak!" kilah Rukia.

"Bohong! Lalu bagaimana dengan yang di sini? Perlukah aku meremasnya?"

Ahh~

Kembali lengkuhan terdengar ketika tangan Grimmjow menyentuh puncak dada Rukia yang mengeras di permukaan bajunya.

Sial!

"Ugh~ Hetikan Grimm—"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau memang ingin aku menyentuhmu?"

Grimmjow semakin memainkan sedikit puncak dada kekasihnya, menariknya berikut bra yang masih ia kenakan hingga membuat Rukia mulai melayangkan pukulan tak kuatnya ke arah Grimmjow.

"Kubilang hentikan baka! Ugh~ Hentikan!"

Tubuh Rukia mulai tak sanggup menolak sentuhan itu. Ia menginginkannya, untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di setiap jengkal tubuhnya—apalagi untuk yang di bawah sana.

"Ch, jangan bercanda!" remeh, Grimmjow berucap sembari mengangkat tubuh Rukia ke atas ranjangnya. Menindih Rukia dan merasakan setiap getaran pada tubuh di bawah tubuhnya itu.

Ia menyukai sensasinya, bahkan kini dengan senyuman miring ia mulai mengusap lembut surai kelam di pipi Rukia. Sengaja membiarkan napas kekasihnya itu semakin tersengal, dengan dada yang berpacu memburu. Ah ya, tiba-tiba Grimmjow teringat tanggal berapa sekarang? 30 Juli? Ini artinya dua jam lagi sebelum hari peringatan kelahirannya 20 tahun yang lalu.

Selesai dengan mengusap pipi Rukia yang mulai tak bisa berkata-kata. Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rukia, mengisi lidahnya ke mulut Rukia dan mulai memainkan lidah mereka. Rupanya hal itu direspon baik oleh Rukia, mungkin saja efek dari obatnya atau dia memang membutuhkan ini, Grimmjow tak peduli. Ia membiarkan saliva mereka tercampur hingga membasahkan kedua bibir mereka dengan parah.

Rukia terus mendesah, dan tersengal ketika tangan Grimmjow mulai menarik ke atas tanktop pinknya. Di saat itu ia mulai merasakan sedikit pemberontakan Rukia. Kekasihnya itu berusaha menyebut namanya, namun terhambat daging tak bertulang miliknya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu ingin protes atas tindakannya dan segera ingin pulang, namun bisakah Grimmjow memenuhinya? Sedang dirinya sendiri mulai menginginkan Rukia _badly._

"Ugh-Ghrimm~"

Kini pekikan itu terbentuk ulah Grimmjow yang melepas bra hitam Rukia, menampakkan dua gundukan daging berukuran sedang dengan puncak merah yang mengeras. Sial! Itu membuat Grimmjow ingin sekali menyentuhnya lebih, namun harus bisa ia tahan setidaknya hingga ia tahu, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rukia? Kenapa kekasihnya itu sengaja menaruh obat perangsang itu ke minumannya.

"Katakan padaku, untuk apa kau menaruh obat ini ke minumanku, Rukia?" kembali, Grimmjow meremas gemas salah satu dada Rukia. Sengaja membiarkan kekasih chibinya itu melengkuh nikmat dan menambah ketegangannya di bawah sana.

"Ti—Tidak ada, Grimm~ A-Aku—AHH!" Grimmjow kembali meremas satu dadanya yang mulai memerah, karena jawaban Rukia yang jelas adalah bohong itu.

"Tidak memberitahu maka terpaksa aku harus melakukan ini!"

Grimmjow mengangkat setengah kasar kedua tangan Rukia ke samping wajahnya, menahannya di sana sementara kepalanya tertunduk ke depan dada Rukia, mengulum keras puncak dada kekasih chibinya ini, lalu membuatnya melengkuh dengan tangan yang mengejang, mencoba melerai diri dari Grimmjow.

"Hentikan Grimm, perih." Pekik Rukia. Kepalanya terus bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan kencang, mengacaukan letak seprei putih rapi milik Grimmjow.

"Katakan padaku dan akan kuhentikan, bagaimana?" ia mengulum lagi, dan kali ini menarik puncak dada Rukia itu dengan giginya.

"Ahh~ sudah kubilang tidak ada! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini. Sakit—ugh, BAKA!" rengek Rukia, suaranya mulai terdengar mengisak meminta belas kasih Grimmjow. Tanpa sadar itu mengembangkan senyuman di bibir Grimmjow yang semakin tertarik lebar di puncak dada Rukia.

"Maka beritahu aku Rukia, atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini."

Ugh!

Rukia melengkuh tertahan, ketika satu tangan Grimmjow yang telah melepas tangannya menelusup masih ke dalam celana jeans abu-abu pendek Rukia, mengelus tempat yang sudah sering dilihat oleh Grimmjow itu.

Oh demi apapun! Grimmjow mulai tak tahan gejolak di bawah dirinya sana ketika merasakan tempat tersembunyi itu telah penuh dengan cairan licin dan bening milik kekasihnya.

"Kau basah, Rukia. Kau menyukainya—"

"AAHHH! HENTIKAN—ugh, Grimm~ hah—Grimm~"

Kekasihnya itu mulai menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan satu tangannya ketika Grimmjow mulai memainkan sebuah daging kecil di tempat pribadinya itu. Grimmjow tahu Rukia tak bisa menolak sentuhannya. Kekasihnya itu sudah sering mengucap hal yang berlainan dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Ia menikmati sentuhan itu, buktinya ia kini memasukkan jari kelingking ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya di sana. Nakal sekali, Grimmjow harus menyiksanya demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

Ah~ AH~ Hah~ hah…

Rukia mendesah setengah tersendat. Rasa panas pada tubuhnya itu mulai terasa membaik dengan apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow pada tubuhnya. Namun bukan cuma karena rasa panas ini, ia memang mulai tak bisa mengelak sentuhan Grimmjow pada tubuhnya. Ia nyaris gila, bahkan dengan nakal mulai memasukkan jarinya untuk ia jilat, meski ia tahu Grimmjow tengah menatapnya remeh kini. Entahlah, terserah dengan pandangan Grimmjow. Ia mulai menikmatinya hingga…

EKH?

Rukia membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam. Grimmjow menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menyeringai kepada Rukia. Perempuan bermarga Kuchiki ini mulai merasakan panas dan gelisah itu lagi. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang mempermainkannya.

Sial!

"G-Grimm~" Rukia memanggil dengan nada yang bergetar, meski sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud memanggil dengan nada yang—menurutnya—sexy seperti ini.

"Kau menginginkan sentuhanku?"

Rukia terdiam, haruskah ia menjawab 'Ya" pada pertanyaan pria bersurai biru langit ini? Ia tidak ingin terlihat aneh setelah penolakan-penolakannya kepada Grimmjow.

"Aku bisa saja menyentuhmu jika kau memberitahuku untuk apa kau memasukkan obat perangsang ini ke minumanku." bisik Grimmjow tepat ke telinga Rukia, meniupkan napasnya dan berlalu mengecup tengkuk Rukia. Sial, Rukia akan segera gila jika ia terus mengecup titik sensitif Rukia seperti ini.

"Katakan, atau aku akan menyiksamu dengan memberi obat ini lebih banyak." Lanjut Grimmjow.

Rukia terlihat gelisah, katakan? atau tidak? Arrgh, jika Rukia beritahu, Rukia yakin dirinya akan segera bermalam di sini dengan kekasihnya ini di sisinya. Ukh!

"Grimm~" ia memanggil lagi, bibirnya mulai terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir dari lidahnya. Perlahan tangannya terjulur pelan, mencoba menggapai tengkuk pria itu dan berhasil didapatnya.

Ia menarik kepala prianya itu dan berniat mengecupnya ketika kekehan geli Grimmjow terdengar. Tangan Rukia seketika ditahan oleh Grimmjow, membuat keduanya saling pandang.

"Beritahu aku Rukia! Aku akan dengan senang hati menyentuhmu tanpa perlu kau bersikap berani seperti ini."

Ugh~

"Rangiku…" Rukia mulai berucap susah. "Aku bertaruh dengan Rangiku untuk memotretmu dengan kissmark ditubuhmu." Akhirnya Rukia mengucapkan yang disembunyikannya—TIDAK! Rukia sengaja melakukannya. Ia ingin Grimmjow menyentuhnya. Ia butuh itu.

"Kau… Akan memenuhi katamu bukan?" lanjut Rukia, Matanya terlihat memelas kepada kekasihnya. Sayang, ia tak benar-benar sadar dengan sorot mata mengkilap penuh maksud Grimmjow itu.

"Aa!" angguk Grimmjow.

Ukh! Segera Rukia menarik Grimmjow ke bawah tubuhnya, membuka kaos putih kekasihnya itu dan mulai mengecup tiap inci dada prianya itu dan menorehkan ruam-ruam kemerahan di sana sebanyak yang ia bisa. Rukia mengabaikan, jika apa yang ia perbuat ini membuat Grimmjow menahan desahnya. Menikmati ketika lidah Rukia yang panas menerpa kulit tubuhnya.

Kemudian kekasih Grimmjow itu terlihat merogoh kantong celananya, menarik keluar ponsel ungunya dan mengangkatnya ke udara dengan ponsel yang terbalik.

"Pura-pura tidur." Ia memerintah, dan akhirnya kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengikuti kemauannya. Berpura-pura tidur.

**Jepret…**

Rukia mengamati hasil potretnya dan memilih untuk memotret beberapa lagi sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menariknya ke dalam sebuah kungkungan.

Grimmjow yang melakukannya, ia melerai ponsel dari tangan Rukia dan menaruhnya ke meja samping ranjang, kemudian tersenyum menyentuh pipi Rukia—menelungkupnya sayang.

"Kukira kau tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menjalankan taruhanmu?" Grimmjow menggodanya. Mengecup tengkuk Rukia dan menggigitnya kecil, hingga pekikan halus terdengar dari bibir ranum Rukia. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati hal yang sama yang dilakukan Grimmjow ke pundaknya. Lalu kembali berbisik lembut ke telinga Rukia setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Kau takkan pulang malam ini—mmpch. Kau akan merayakan ulang tahunku di ranjang ini, malam ini, my bunny."

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

"Ah-ah—hah-ah-ah—Damn! Grimm~ Lebih… LEBIH!"

Rukia memekik senang, ketika jari-jari Grimmjow bergerak di tempat pribadinya, mengobrak habis apapun yang menghalangi.

Sial!

Grimmjow semakin tak bisa menahan diri untuk melepas celana pendeknya ini dan memasuki kekasihnya itu. Namun ia tak boleh egois, ia harus membiarkan Rukia merasakan bagiannya agar tersalurkan.

AAAHHHHH!

Kekasihnya itu memekik kencang, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat segera menjilat tangannya dan kemudian mengecup kekasihnya, membiarkan Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang baru saja mengalir di tempat pribadinya.

Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan beradu dengan keadaan panas yang melingkupi—meski pendingin ruangan ini masih aktif.

Grimmjow menurunkan ciumannya ke tengkuk Rukia, dan menaruh satu lagi kissmark dari banyak kissmark yang ia torehkan sejak pernyataan setujunya pada Rukia. Kekasihnya itu agak sedikit meringis tiap kali ia menorehkan kissmark ke tubuhnya. Kini azure dan amethyst itu saling pandang. Tersenyum senang entah apa yang sudah membuat rasa itu terpicu.

"Rukiah~" Grimmjow memanggilnya serak, menyisir surai setengkuk kekasihnya itu ke belakang telingannya. Kemudian dirinya menegakkan punggungnya, mencoba menarik turun celananya untuk membebaskan sesuatu ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

Grimmjow mendecah. Seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya itu membuat gairahnya sedikit berkurang. Benar-benar sialan!

Grimmjow mencoba menghiraukan pelaku pengetukan pintu itu, dan berhasil menurunkan celananya berikut boxer hitamnya—menampakkan miliknya yang angkuh. Grimmjow lalu bersiap memposisikan miliknya itu di depan tempat pribadi sang kekasih, dan…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kembali diketuk namun dengan frekuensi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan TADA! Berhasil membuat Grimmjow geram bukan main. Tak tahukah orang itu Grimmjow ingin menikmati kekasihnya?

"Ch! Mengganggu saja!"

Grimmjow kembali memakai celananya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Rukia yang memejamkan matanya itu. Wajahnya masih memerah di sana, obat itu masih bereaksi kepadanya meski sudah 30 menit berlalu.

Grimmjow memutar kunci dan menarik hendel pintu kamarnya, bersiap memaki siapapun di depan kamarnya ketika—

"Katakan Rukia untuk keluar."

Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri menyambut dengan tampang datarnya bersama salah satu pelayan Grimmjow. Dia benar-benar mengejutkan Grimmjow di tempat, bahkan Grimmjow sedikit takut untuk melangkah jika saja tatapan membunuh milik Byakuya itu tak ia tunjukkan.

Jantung Grimmjow sedikit terpukul ketika mendekati kekasihnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun, membangunkannya untuk kemudian membantunya berpakaian. Hari ini Grimmjow tak mendapatkan apapun, padahal niatan dirinya untuk merajut malam tanpa pagi dengan bermesraan bersama kekasih tercintanya itu pupus. Seharusnya ia tak lupa diri jika kakak ipar kekasihnya itu tak sedang keluar kota seperti biasa, tentu Rukia takkan seenak jidatnya untuk bisa bermalam di tempat lain selain di dekat kakak iparnya itu.

.

.

Grimmjow memapah Rukia ke depan pintu kamarnya. Byakuya masih di sana, masih menunjukkan tatapan yang sama kepadanya bahkan setelah Rukia telah berpindah tangan kepadanya.

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia." pamit Grimmjow. Dia membuat kekasihnya yang sejak tadi mengucak matanya dengan pipi yang masih memerah itu berbalik menatapnya. Menarik wajah Grimmjow dan mengecup pipinya tanpa peduli Byakuya menatap tingkah mereka itu. Jujur, melihat Byakuya di detik ketika Rukia mengecupnya itu sedikit membuat Grimmjow merasa menang. Sebab Byakuya bertindak terlalu overprotective kepada Bunny milik Grimmjow ini jika sudah mengenai laki-laki.

"Happy b'day, Kitty."

Rukia mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan ucapan ulang tahun yang seharusnya bisa ia ucapkan dengan lebih mesra beberapa jam lagi dengan posisi yang panas. Tapi, itu hanya angan-angan Grimmjow sebelum Byakuya mengaburkan segalanya. Bahkan mampu meruntuhkan tegangan pada miliknya seketika.

Sial!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~000~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia memegang kepalanya di bangku taman. Ugh, minuman itu benar-benar membuatnya hangover pagi ini, bahkan meski telah dibuatkan teh herbal oleh nee-sannya ia masih saja merasakan berat di kepalanya.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan~" sapaan manis milik Rangiku itu terdengar dan sesuatu yang kenyal segera mendarat di punggungnya. Wanita itu memeluknya erat.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau berhasil? Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Gin untuk menyimpankanmu chappy limited editionnya."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wanita bertubuh hebat di kursi di sampingnya. Wajah berseri-seri wanita itu nampak jelas, berbeda dengan Rukia yang berwajah setengah sembab—sebab mencoba mengeluarkan hasratnya sendiri semalam ternyata tak senikmat berdua dengan kekasihnya, ia jadi memerlukan banyak waktu. Lalu, membicarakan soal semalam, bagaimana bisa ia salah mengambil obat tidur dengan obat perangsang milik kakaknya—Hal itu ia tahu ketika pagi tadi sang nee-san membuka kotak obat untuk mencari obat pengurang rasa sakit untuknya. Ternyata, sang nee-san mengecek tiap obat dan terkejut ketika obat itu tak ada pada tempatnya.

"Lihat sendiri di ponselku!" Rukia berucap malas, menyodorkan ponselnya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja di depannya.

Ia menatap Rangiku yang kini memeriksa _gallery_ ponselnya. Wanita itu nampak tercengang sembari memegang hidungnya. Hah, Rukia yakin Rangiku tak tahan melihat semua kissmark yang Rukia buat itu. Kemenangan untuk Rukia bukan?

"Rukia." wanita itu memanggilnya dengan nada berbeda. "Sudah kuduga kau takkan bisa mendominasi, Rukia." lanjutnya girang.

Rukia menautkan alisnya. Apa maksud dari ucapan Rangiku? Semalam ia sudah bersikap mendominasi, bahkan sengaja membuat Grimmjow mengikuti maunya.

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang belum mendominasi?" Rukia menarik ponselnya. Melirik ke layar ponsel ungunya dengan cepat dan seketika tautan alisnya memudar, berganti semburat merah di kedua pipinya, dan bibir yang terbuka kecil.

Sigap tangannya menekan tombol next, mencari foto yang ia inginkan namun nyatanya hingga akhir dari koleksi foto di ponselnya, hanya ada satu foto yang mewakili kejadian semalam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Rukia mendesah malu, menggeprak ponselnya ke permukaan meja, sementara dirinya menselujurkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Baka neko! Baka neko! Baka neko!" umpatnya.

Foto itu benar-benar membuat Rukia malu luar biasa. Foto yang menunjukkan ketika dirinya terlelap dengan banyak kissmark di tubuhnya, sedang sang kekasih—Grimmjow, menyeringai nakal ke arah kamera sembari memegang sketchbook dengan tulisan dalam dua line.

"_Present from kitty to bunny."  
"Thanks for this night."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

* * *

"**Happy b'day Grimm Kitty!" ^^ *tiup trompet***

**Maaf aku masuk ke sini tanpa izin dan merusak XP. Ini fic pertama di fandom GR, jadi be kind ya, senpai? XD and Sankyu dah dibaca. Apa ada kritik, saran, etece? Kalo ada silahkan ke kotak REVIEW. ^^**

***Nara**


End file.
